


Fish

by tsubahono



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Animal Crossing References, F/F, Fluff, symphogear secret santa 2017, this is so late im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Kirika and Shirabe spend some time in their room, enjoying Kirika's Christmas present.





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS EXTREMELY LATE I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE

Shirabe raised her head from the book she was reading when she heard a giggle. She looked at the source of the noise, Kirika, curiously.

 

The two girls were in their room, sitting on opposite sides of the bed. The blonde was laying on her back holding a 3DS above her head.

 

"What are you playing, Kiri-chan?" Shirabe asked. She set her book down and crawled closer, curious from the other girl's previous giggle, and the amused smile she currently had on her face.

 

"Animal Crossing."

 

The blonde giggled again, but didn't elaborate on what was so funny.

 

Shirabe crawled close enough to lay down next to her, looking at the screen curiously. Kirika's character was walking around a bunch of cute and weird looking animals, all holding little tools.

 

"Why were you laughing?"

 

The other girl snorted, moving her character over to talk to a mouse wearing what looked like a burglar mask.

 

"Okay look, watch this."

 

She pressed A, prompting the mouse to talk to her, and a dialogue box popped up.

 

_"Hey Dumbass! Uh... I mean Mayor Kirika."_

 

Another fit of giggles escaped the blonde as she kept pressing A, getting through the other dialogue of the mouse requesting something to put in the town.

 

Shirabe couldn't help but laugh as well, both amused by the other girl's antics and glad that she was enjoying her new game.

 

"How did you get it to do that?" Shirabe asked, moving her head closer to Kirika's. Both girls were smiling.

 

"Well he asked me to put in a nickname that he could call me, so I chose that. I tried a bunch of other funny stuff too, but this is the only one I could get away with."

 

Shirabe laughed again, turning on her side to hug Kirika and put her head on her shoulder.

 

"I'm glad you like your present."

 

"Yeah, it's so much fun! What made you decide to get it for me?"

 

She hummed in thought, nuzzling even further into Kirika's shoulder. "It looked cute, so it reminded me of you when I saw it."

 

The blonde made a sound that was a mix between a squeal and a giggle, turning her head to nuzzle against Shirabe as well. "You're so sweet, Shirabe."

 

"I'm just being honest," she said with a grin, leaning up to kiss Kirika's forehead.

 

The blonde blushed, looking back at her 3DS. "Y- You're gonna make me forget about the game, y'know..."

 

Shirabe laughed, hugging her even tighter. "Well, I guess I'll just have to stop then~"

 

"Well, you can keep doing it..." Kirika muttered. "J- Just don't purposely distract me, okay? I'm trying to catch fish, so..."

 

"Of course," Shirabe said in a slightly sing-song tone of voice. She grinned, watching the blonde play her game.

 

The character on the screen was throwing a fishing line into a river at the shadow of the fish repeatedly, but the fish kept moving and swimming away.

 

Finally, when the fish finally saw the fishing line and started moving towards it, Shirabe turned and kissed Kirika on the cheek.

 

There was a quick splashing noise as the fish on screen grabbed the bait and swam away.

 

Finally, the blonde snapped out of her stunned silence, turning to look at shirabe with a face that was too embarrassed to look angry. "S- Shirabe! The fish got away!"

 

But as she looked at the smile on Shirabe's laughing face, she found that she didn't really mind.


End file.
